Taken by the Phantom
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Started with a oneshot! A girl lives at the Garnier and men comes to her at night but it suddenly end and another man comes... Rated M. Nothing too graphic! Please, read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm not sure if it's well written, I had a surgery yesturday and I wrote thit oneshot while I could not sleep. Hope it's good. Maybe it will be just a oneshot, it will depend on you. This is my first phic of that time, so don't be too harsh okay:Þ

_Warning_; may contain disturbing subject, but hey...we're in the **M** section! lol

Don't forget to reviw:)

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

Since I arrived at the Opera Garnier, men were coming to me at night and was taken by them on more than one occasion. I had been send there for that purpose. Orphans were always mistreated. I was a seamstress during the day and their plaything at night. I fought them, at first at least, screaming, crying, punching and kicking, but it only excited them more.

The good thing, was that it did not last long. I don't know what stopped them from continuing, but every time I was around them, when I worked around the opera house, they would avoid me. I was relieved, but puzzled. They had no obvious reasons to get away from me, but I could not care less. They were leaving me in peace.

A month passed and no man came. I had found a lock and put it on my door, just in case their need would be too strong and change their new behaviour. That month reassured me, for I had my monthly bleeding and it could only mean that none of them had impregnated me. The last thing I wanted, was to have the child of an unknown man that would never care for it.

I was having my first good night of sleep in weeks, when I was woken by noises, coming from the other side of my bedroom. I wondered if I had locked the door, but then, a panel opened in the far wall.

I was about to scream in fear, but then, I heard a voice, lulling my mind into an unconscious yet awake state. The voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard. It had something strong in it but also deep with sorrow. I could not put my finger on what this voice awoke in me.

A man appeared and from the rumours I had heard in the seamstress workshop where I was working and from the ballet rats, it could be only one person. The Phantom of the Opera!

He was wearing a black attire and a white mask, covering practically his entire face, beside his lips. He was thin, almost skinny, though a lot of strength and charisma emanated from his personality.

Coming closer to me, I saw his glowing golden eyes, pouring into my own brown ones. I would've recoiled, but his voice held me as if it was some magic he was using on me. An invisible rope that kept me exactly where he wanted me to be.

He was very close now and knelt before me. One of his black gloved hand reached for my cheek and caressed it. No man had did that before. The other men where harsh and sometimes violent. I would've assumed the Phantom was the same, but no.

His eyes poured into mine as his face came inches to mine. All he did, was give me a peck on the lips. But then, his hands reached for the opening of my night gown, unlacing the ribbon at the top.

-Do not be afraid, mademoiselle. Erik is not going to hurt you. The Phantom murmured

I supposed he was talking about himself, but anyway, I was scared out of my mind. From what I heard, he had killed many men, taking great pleasure in doing so. And that Diva, Christine Daaé, no one ever heard about her, after the Phantom kidnapped her, a year ago.

-Please Monsieur, don't do like the others. I mumbled without thinking

-Erik will not do as those pigs did, you'll see.

I saw him reached for something into his pocket. I feared it was his famous lasso, but then, I saw it was a black velvet cloth and he put it on my eyes, blindfolding me effectively.

-Do not remove it, mademoiselle, or it would anger the Phantom and we cant have that, can we?

I shook my head and it was only now that I noticed he had stopped singing. He was just going to rape me, I knew it, but somehow, I was scared not to please him. He could kill me for not being pleasurable, for what I could tell. I did not knew him after all.

I felt him slowly remove my night garment and not only felt the cool air on my now naked breasts, but something cold, very cold. It was his now un-gloved hands.

-Your skin feel so soft, I could cry before your beauty. He whispered and I wondered if it was more to himself

The contact suddenly broke and I heard him stand up, then he removed his own clothes. I could recognize those sounds anywhere. I heard them on so many occasions and not only happy ones.

-Lie down, please.

_Please?_ He was asking _this _politely? I put my hand on my mouth to repress a sob. I did not want this. But then, a cold hand came on my shoulder, massaging it.

-Please, listen to Erik. He told you not to be afraid. Erik wont hurt you, he promise.

I did as he asked and lied down, too scared to disobey. I was a coward but who wouldn't in front of the commending Phantom?

I felt the bed sank to my left and his cold hand ran over my body, sending shivers throughout my frame. He seemed to study every part of me and was taking his time doing so. I was shaking slightly, doing my best not to cry. The blindfold was of great help to hide my tears.

His fingers came to the junction between my legs and continued his investigation. I gasped when I felt his cold finger entering me and a tear came from my eye behind the blindfold.

-You are very warm down there, my dear, but not wet. He said, almost sounding disappointed. We should remedy to that, or I could come my on my promise and hurt you.

I took a sharp intake of breath when he parted my lips and touch the nub that was hiding there, but I could not feel any pleasure, I was too upset by the fact I was being raped. Even if I had been taken more than once, never anyone had touched me that way. They were taking what they wanted and left in five minutes. But not the Phantom.

He rolled his ice cold fingers a few times on the little bundles of nerves, but to no avail. I felt him lean closer to me until his breath was tickling my ear.

-You need a little more _inspiration_ I see. I know what can stimulate yours senses my dear.

I closed my eyes under the black cloth covering them. What was he going to do? I had my answer when he started to sing again. I noticed then that he had a deep, very sensual voice and it forced erotic thoughts in my head. His hands went back to work, one between my legs, the other on one of my breast.

I was doing my best to resist, but to my horror, I moaned and started to feel a slight wetness coming between my legs. The second the Phantom felt it, he parted my legs and knelt between them.

I was trembling as he continued his ministration. My body was nothing more than a traitor, for my orgasm hit me a few minutes later.

-Very good. The Phantom said. I did not expect that much. Now, you are ready for Erik.

I never had time to protest, for he pushed his manhood half way into me, then thrust forward in one deep stroke and lied down completely over my body.

He did not move inside of me right away, as if waiting for me to get use to him. He started to kiss my neck and I knew he had removed his mask. He wanted to feel me in every way possible, I understood that and why he blindfolded me. I could feel his deformity on my skin and surprisingly, it did not disgusted me the slightest.

Slowly and carefully, he started moving his hips against mine. He was not as demanding as the other men I had encountered with. The Phantom was tender almost…loving and it shocked me.

-Am I hurting you? He asked, his voice husky with obvious pleasure

-N...no. I answered

-Good.

I could certainly not tell him I was enjoying this. Part of me did liked his attention, the other part remembered that he was doing this thing against my will.

He intensified his pace quite suddenly. His thrusts were deeper and faster, but not enough to hurt me. I knew he was close to his climax. I felt one of his hand coming to my centre and he stimulated me there. My back arched uncontrollably as a wave of pleasure spread into my body with its unbelievable warmth I had never felt before.

He brought me to my release in a mind blowing orgasm. As soon as I clamped around him, I felt his hot seed shooting into me. He stayed there a moment, probably making sure he was emptied and he drew back from me. He moved from the bed for a short moment, dressing up I assumed and then, I felt him cover me with my blankets and sheets.

His hands came around my head and gently unfolded the velvet cloth. His eyes were locked with mine once more as soon as I opened them.

-Now on, no other man will ever come to you. He said, taking me aback. And no harm will come upon you. Erik is your protector now.

His hand reached for my cheek and he leaned down to kiss me. This time, it was not just a quick peck but a long close mouthed kiss.

-I will come back tomorrow at the same time. Make sure to be there, or Erik will find you.

I had no doubt he could find me anywhere I go and to disobey the Phantom of The Opera, was far than wise. I nodded my head, showing him I understood.

-You will talk to no one about Erik. This is our little secret.

On that, he kissed me again and help me back into my nightgown before tucking me more comfortably in my bed.

-Bonne nuit Marianne.

-Goodnight Erik.

With that said, he disappeared with what looked like a smile upon his lips. I wondered what would happen now, for I knew my life had changed, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

It was supposed to be only a oneshot, but I decided to continue with it. I will not update as often as I do with my other stories because the chapters will be longer.

Hope you will like it. It's a totally new style for me. :)

**Taken by the Phantom!  
By Kaya Nah**

**Chapter 2**

The morning after the night the Phantom and I _met_, I woke peacefully. It surprised me, for each time when a man had come to me, I would wake as tired as before and sometimes very sore. But not this time. The Phantom had been gentle with me and if I knew better, I would've said he had been caring. But no, he was a man, he could not be caring. Men were beasts, only thinking with their sex, only thinking about their own pleasure.

I dressed up for work, but before I left my room, I went to the wall where Erik had appeared from, last night. I touched it, knocked on it to see or rather hear if it was shallow, but it felt exactly like any other wall in my bedroom.

It was almost seven o'clock and I had to go to the seamstresses workshop or I would be late and probably fired. Then…if I was fired, I would be free from the Phantom's grasp. No, he would find me and anyway, I needed to work.

Today, people were avoiding me, even more than they did in the past month. Men were doing their best not to look at me at all, while women were unnaturally nice to me. I did not like this atmosphere at all. It was terribly uncomfortable. Everyone looked at me with fearful eyes.

At lunchtime, I decided to take my break in another room and once I was alone, I cried. The Phantom was behind all this, I knew it now. I never had real social contact with other people here. I mean, with the seamstresses, but now, it was worst than ever.

I spend the rest of the day doing my own business without giving any attention to anything else than the costume I was sewing for the next production, even if I could hear the other women gossiping behind my back. I knew they were talking about me, for I heard my name being pronounced many times. _Marianne this, Marianne that…_

At dinner, as the whole crew of the Garnier reunited to take their meal together, I retreated to my bedroom without eating. Part of me wanted to be as far as possible from my bedroom, the other felt safe only there.

When I unlocked the door, I was relieved that the Phantom wasn't there. It was not yet the time he told me he would be there but I had thought he would.

I took a few step inside and saw a tray sitting on my bed. I contained some bread with butter, an apple, grapes and cheese. On my bedside table, there was a bowl of some sort of tea, I wasn't sure but it smelled good. Beside it, there was a piece of parchment. The handwriting was a bit childish but I thought mine was not better. I unfolded the sheet of paper after breaking the seal and read.

_Dear Marianne,  
As your new protector, I say it is not wise to neglect yourself as you did today.  
So, I have prepared some food for you in hope it would suit you. I will come to you tonight as planned._

_I remain your obedient servant.  
O.G._

He had signed as if I was one of the manager. I had heard about the notes from the Opera Ghost, but never thought I would get one someday. At least, this note detained no threat. Yes, it had an hidden order, but nothing too serious.

Taking the tray on my lap, I obediently ate what the Phantom gave me. The bread was still warm and I wondered how Erik managed that miracle. It tasted as if it just came out of the oven. Did he prepared it himself or did he stole it from the Garnier's kitchens? I would not ask him though, even if I was curious.

When I was finished, I decided to bathe and once I was done, I dressed for bed. It was rather late and I was wondering if the Phantom would come as he had said he would. So, instead of waiting, I settles under the comforter and tried to sleep.

It did not took me long before I drifted into a surprisingly peaceful slumber. Music filled my mind, a calm song making my dreams full of bright colours. I felt a soft caress on my face and my eyes fluttered open, only to see the Phantom's glowing orbs staring at me.

I gasped in shock, but managed not to jerk away from his touch. He smiled at me, still caressing my right cheek with his cold gloved hand.

-"You are a good girl to obey Erik the way you do. I'm glad."

_Did I had any choice?_ I could not disobey the Phantom of the Opera, no one could and those who did, paid with their lives.

His eyes were glued to mine as he helped me into a sitting position. I saw that he had brought something with him and he slowly showed me what it was, a hint of pride in his eyes. It was a present for me. A crimson velvet robe and fitting slippers. It looked rich and probably coast a small fortune.

-"Tonight, we do not stay in you room." He said

He picked the slippers from the package and slipped them on my feet, tracing my ankles with his fingers in a sensual caress that forced a shiver through me. Then, he covered me with the velvet robe, taking my hands through the sleeves as if I was a four years old.

-"I cannot have you catch your death. It is cold in Erik's house."

-"We are…going to your home?'' I asked, my voice quivering with fear

I had heard that once someone sees the Phantom's lair, you never return to the surface. He keeps the intruder prisoner in his dungeons forever or, if you had luck, he kills you, but not after torturing you. I was scared. More than when he raped me.

He did not answered my question. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the black velvet cloth I knew all too well since last night. He blindfolded me again and pulled me by the hands through the secret passage in the wall.

-"Don't try to escape. You could get lost and die in those labyrinths without Erik's eyes to guide you."

I would not disobey. Dying in a cold damp dark corridor was not on my 'to do' list. I followed him reluctantly, feeling a breeze on my face, making me shiver. He had said the truth, it was cold in here and the more we were progressing underground, the more it was cold.

We came to a stop and I heard something breathing to my right and it sounded big, probably an animal. I felt myself being lifted and a moment later, I was sitting on the back of a horse. The Phantom mounted behind me and hummed into my ear as he fold his arms and cloak around me. Before I knew it, his song and warmth made me fall asleep.

I don't know how I ended up in a bed, but when I woke up, I was in a bedroom I had never seen before. Erik was nowhere to be seen, when I heard a door open.

-"Ah! Awake, at last. You had Erik worried for a moment."

He sat down beside me and lifted my chin between his index finger and thumb, so I could meet his eyes. He observed me pretty much like he did the night before, to finally lean closer until our lips met. He kissed me a little more passionately than before, as if he was more confident.

Before I knew it, I had the black cloth covering my eyes once more. I hated to be blinded, but understood he wanted to hide his face from me. He undressed me very slowly, almost teasingly and then removed his own clothes.

Things went pretty much the same as they had last night and somehow, it was even better. He was gentle, caring and making sure I would climax before he did. When it was his turn, he would he would rock against me a bit faster but not enough not cause me pain.

When he was spent, he withdrew from my body and lied down next to me. I waited until he removed the blindfold and when he did, he drew me closer to him. His mask was back on his face, but he had not dressed. I saw him for the first time. His chest and torso were covered with many scars. He had been whipped on many occasions, it was obvious.

-"It's rude to stare." He said coldly

-"I…I am sorry."

-"You are not to stare at Erik and do not ever try to take off his mask."

-"Alright." I answered in a whisper. "May I ask a question?"

-"Yes, but Erik cannot promise you any response."

-"Why did you brought me here?"

-"Isn't it obvious that I appreciate you company my dear? Now, no more questions. It is time to sleep."

On that, he started to sing again, effectively making me shut my mouth against my will and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke in the same well furnished bedroom in the Phantom's house, wondering why he chose me. There was many other women in the opera house he could've kidnap. Why me?

Erik was still nest to me when I woke up, but he was not asleep. He was staring at me, his fingertips tracing my face, as if trying to memorize my featured. We stayed that way for a while, in complete silence, until he decided to get out of the bed. He handed me my clothes and we both dressed silently.

As he did last night, he helped me into the red velvet robe and slippers he gave me and we headed out of the bedroom. I didn't had time to see the rest of the house, for he covered my eyes…again.

He walked me back to my bedroom aboveground without a word, making me terribly uncomfortable. When we arrived, his hands found the knot of the cloth that was blocking my view and detached it. For the first time, his eyes didn't found mine when I finally opened them.

-"Did I did something wrong?" I asked, wondering why he said nothing to me since last night

-"Erik's head is filled with music today and is already busy composing."

I nodded as if I could understand such a sudden inspiration. The Phantom's arms came around me, pulling me into a tight embrace, kissing my temple. When he pulled back, he kissed my lips softly.

-"I will not see you for a while. When Erik composes, he stays up for fourteen days and night and needs all his concentration."

A knock on my bedroom door brought the Phantom back on earth and quickly disappeared through the passage of the wall.

There was no one on the other side of the door when I opened it, only a message from the wardrobe mistress, Madame Langlois, on the floor, telling me that she need me as soon as possible. The seamstresses were overloaded with work and needed a few more hands.

I changed quickly and went to the workshop, thinking that sewing would help me think about something else then my encounters with the Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readerz! I'm officially continuing that phic. Even after chapter 2 I wasn't sure but now, I found that I really like writing it. lol

Hope you'll like it!

Enjoy and don't forget to review! hehe

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 3**

A week passed and no sign from the Phantom came to me. People were still nervous around me, but some of the other seamstresses were a bit more talkative.

After another week of silence from the enigmatic masked ghost, I was wondering if he had not forgot completely about me. Though, he did told me he would be absent for fourteen days and night. Anyway, why was I so _anxious_ about seeing him again?

One day, on my third week of loneliness, I was working at my table in the workshop, on a dress for Mademoiselle Picard, the new diva, when I suddenly felt tired, very tired and slightly dizzy. I asked my boss to give me a few minutes to rest, but she told me that mademoiselle Picard's garment was more important than myself.

-"Monsieur le fantôme seems to have forget about you." Madame Langlois said. "So now that he is no longer a threat to us, it's time for you to work, whore."

Tears were threatening to escape my eyes. The Phantom was not protecting me anymore and I was nothing more than a whore to the people of the opera house.

I quickly finished sewing the lace on the hem of the dress and took my leave from the workshop a quickly as possible before Madame Langlois could stop me.

By the time I was out of the room and into the corridor, my vision had started to blur and I was even more dizzy than minutes before. I almost had to feel my way back to my bedroom. It wasn't long though, before I fell on my knees, totally exhausted, almost panting.

Arms came around me out of nowhere and before I knew what was happening, I was lifted from the floor and was quickly surrounded by darkness. I had not lost consciousness, I was only in a dark place. I realized that the arms holding me, were the Phantom's.

He didn't sang, he didn't spoke and what was more surprising, was that he didn't blindfolded me. He climbed down some stairs, passed through many corridors until he opened a secret door, only leading to another dark path.

After what felt like forever, I sensed moisture coming from our surroundings and the Phantom crouched down, setting me into a pile of cushions, covering me with his cloak. Since it was moving under me, I though I was in some sort of boat, a gondola maybe.

It was only then that I was able to see him. When he stepped in the boat, his eyes came upon me, but he said nothing, only started poling away from the shore, making the gondola move slowly.

As the boat engulfed itself further, it was getting darker and soon, I could barely see Erik's glowing orbs. I wondered how he could make his way through this thick darkness. But after all, it was his domain. He was the master of the underground realm, he sure knew what he was doing and where he was going.

I had had a terrible day, following three disastrous weeks and now, the Phantom was taking me to his lair and I didn't felt scared the slightest, god knows why. Maybe it was only an illusion created by the magician that was standing at my feet, but I felt safe. Safer than I had been in the last few days at least.

When we landed, Erik literally jumped on the shore, setting the pole aside. I didn't moved, knowing he preferred to be in charge of everything that came near me. Well, when he was around me and not composing for two bloody weeks, or rather three, in that case.

The Phantom came back to me, tucked me a little better into his warm soft cloak and picked me up from the boat. I was glad I was finally out of there, for my stomach was starting to suffer from that little trip on the water.

I had my first glimpse of the lair at that moment. It was rich but cold and also terribly sad. There was the lake from where we came, giving a strangely romantic atmosphere to the place. It was in a word, breathtaking. I didn't had time to see much more, because Erik brought me to another room.

We were in the bedroom where I slept last time. Well, sleep was a big word. Erik laid me on the bed, slowly un-tucking me from his cloak. Then, he removed my shoes, stocking and started unbuttoning my dress. He was undressing me but made no attempt to go further. All he did, was to retrieve a nightgown from a dresser and put it on me.

When he was finished dressing me into fresh night garment, I sat there, waiting for what he was to do next. The Phantom went to the vanity in the corner, took a brush and a pink silk ribbon. He came back to the bed and sat behind me, starting to brush my hair. He gently brushed it, braiding it and tying the ribbon at the bottom.

His hands came to my shoulders, caressing them, sending shivers into my whole body. I should've known he would not stop at brushing my hair.

-"Lie down my dear." He said, getting up

I didn't do as he told me. Seeing my hesitation, he came into view, his hands never leaving my shoulders and sat down so he was in front of me, his eyes at level with mine.

-"Erik wants you to rest, nothing more. He neglected you for far too long. Now, your protector is back and taking care of you, no matter what."

-"You don't have to." I said, lowering my eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed

Lifting my chin, his eyes locked with mine once more. I thought he would kiss me for a moment and he did, on my forehead. Slowly, he made me lean on the pillows, kissing my head once again.

-"Erik is _responsible_ of you now. You will stay here, until Erik says otherwise. Now my dear Marianne, you must sleep. In two hours, there will be a warm meal waiting for you."

Covering me with the sheets and comforter, he then blew a few candles around the bedroom and left. Cuddling into that comfortable warm bed, I easily fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, as if all of this was natural.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope I will get readers even if the "alet system" doesn't work. :'(

Enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 4**

Two hours after I arrived, there was indeed a hot meal waiting for me. The good smell coming from the plate, was enough to wake her.

The Phantom wasn't there, so I ate alone. He had lit a few candles for me so I could see what I was doing and where I was going. He could see in the dark, but not me.

I ate a little, but I didn't felt good enough to empty my plate. I was about to turn around to go back to bed, when suddenly, two arms appeared around my waist, keeping me in that position.

-"Are you feeling a bit better my dear?" The Phantom asked in my ear, his breath tickling it

I shook my head no as my only answer. Erik scooped me up before I knew what was happening and only let go of me when I was settled back on the bed. He pushed a pillow under my head, in an attempt to make me a bit more comfortable.

I thought he would cover me up to sleep some more, instead, he took my left wrist into his hand and retrieved his watch from his pocket with his free hand. I could tell he was counting my pulses, but why, I could not tell. After a few seconds, he let go and lay a hand on my stomach.

His fingertips began to wander further down my tummy, then on my hip and leg, until he came to my ankle and gripped the hem of my nightgown. Slowly, he removed the garment and of course I had not my word to say. Any way, I would not dare say anything.

He then raised from the bed, looking all over me as he undressed. I was not in the mood at all, but I knew I could not refuse myself to him. At least, he had always been gentle and for that part, I had nothing to fear.

Erik lay beside me, keeping himself up a bit with his elbow. His fingertips of his other hand came on my stomach. I thought for a brief instant that he would tickle me, but instead of that, he poked. I wondered why he kept doing that for it last for about five minutes. Minutes I found quite long.

He stopped poking quite abruptly and his hand travelled up until it reached my right breast. He fondled it with his palm and I felt as if he had grasped it harshly instead. I had never been really sensitive or but right now, I was. Terribly sensitive. I did my best to remain silent but after a moment, I yelped, causing the Phantom to pull his hand away, to rest on my stomach again, drawing circles with his fingertips.

-"Since when are you feeling that way?" He asked, his voice somewhere between lusty and calm

-"I don't know. A few days maybe. But today had been the worst one and the pain in my breasts is new."

-"Are you in too much pain to _please_ Erik tonight? Because he would really like to make love to you right now."

What if I said? I couldn't possibly think about saying _no_ to the Phantom of the Opera. He had never shown me any violence, but I was still on the edge about him, about what he could do.

I nodded in acceptance and he slowly started caressing me. I thought he would blindfold me as he always did, but no, not this time. Instead, he stood from the bed and blew all the candles in the room.

Erik was a very silent man, in every sense of the word and I gasped when the bed sank to my left. I started to tremble. Darkness was making me nervous and knowing that he could see me even in pitch black, was giving me goose bumps.

With the blindfold, I knew there would be light after that but now, I felt lost in the night. I could see nothing, not even my own hand before my eyes.

-"Don't be so nervous my dear. Erik will be gentle, as always."

-"I...I am sorry. It's just...I'm afraid of the dark."

-"Close your eyes my dear, this will make you feel better."

I did as he asked and once they were closed, I felt his lips on mine. They slowly travelled to my cheek, then my neck, where he took a break to suck at my pulse.

His hands were roaming all over my body and even if I fought against it, his caresses felt good. I moaned as his fingers reached my most secret area. No matter he was such a great musician, his hands were playing magic on me as if I was a fragile instrument.

As I started to clench around his fingers, he withdrew them from me before I could climax and replaced them with his throbbing desire. He told me the truth, he truly was as gentle as always.

How could a man, who had killed, threatened and terrorized, be so tender? His thrusts were slow, each time hitting that sweet spot that was slowly driving me crazy with pleasure. I lost myself completely into his lustful embrace. It felt so good. No man had given me so much of himself before the Phantom.

Minutes passed into mind numbing pleasure and the moment he started to move faster, I climaxed. I felt him lean closer to me and he buried his face in the crook of my neck as he found his release.

He was breathing hard against the sensitive skin of my neck. My arms folded themselves around him and he tensed. I hugged him with tenderness. I could imagine it didn't happened very often to him.

I felt something wet on my shoulder and I realised it was tears. His tears. The poor man was crying. I held him tighter and closer to me, caressing his bare back in light circles, unconsciously tracing the scars I found there.

Slowly, he relaxed and from the way he was breathing, I knew he had fell asleep. I permitted myself to do the same, the Phantom still deeply buried inside of me and somehow, I didn't wanted him to withdrew, ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readerz!!. :)

As I said last time, I hope I will get a few readers, since the "alert system" of doesn't work...again.

I'm really enjoying writing this phic. Well...I enjoy writing every phic so it doesn't count. lol

Okay, enough babbling. Here's your chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review.

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 5**

I didn't knew what time it was when I woke up, for there was only darkness in the Phantom's lair. No windows and only one watch, which was within the Phantom's pocket.

Somehow, he had managed to withdraw from my body while I was sleeping without being noticed. Now, he lay beside me, eyes wide open, staring at me.

-"Bonjour." He said, giving me one of his rare smile. "I am sorry I fell asleep on you last night. Erik is not use to fall asleep like this. He does not sleep much. I hope I didn't caused you too much discomfort?"

-"No." I answered simply, sitting up, instantly feeling dizzy

One of the Phantom's hand came on my back, making me gasp and then shiver from its coldness. He massaged my back in large circles, soothing me slowly. I bit my lip at this delicate gesture. He was taking care of me, ever since that first night in my bedroom aboveground. Even if he had been absent for three weeks, I am sure he had somehow been there.

-"Erik?"

-"Yes?"

I wanted to ask him something that was bothering me for a while. What if I offended him by asking? He seemed to understand my hesitation and folded his arms around my bare waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder, obviously trying to reassure me.

-"Do you love me?" I finally asked in a barely audible whisper

I was met by silence. His arms loosened around me but he did not let go entirely. He took several breaths, as if he was trying to find something to say, or maybe just to calm down, before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

-"Erik loved once and was cruelly betrayed." He murmured, drawing me onto his lap. "But you my dear, you will never break Erik's heart and you will gradually put the pieces of my broken heart back together. There will be no vicomte to _steal_ you from Erik."

-"Am I just…a whore to you…?"

-"No my dear." He murmured, placing a hand on my stomach. "You will not leave Erik, because he gave you a good reason to stay. You are the mother of Erik's child."

-"WHAT?!" I screamed, quickly pushing myself from him and up from the bed

He raised on his feet, holding his hands up as if to show me he was unarmed. My knees were suddenly weak and gave up on me, forcing me to kneel on the floor or I would have fall down.

-"The symptoms were obvious my dear." He said, slowly approaching

Obvious maybe, but I knew nothing about it. This was something I never lived before and I have never had anyone with child close to me. And now, he was telling me this. I was pregnant, with the Phantom of the Opera's child. What was going to happen now? What would he do with me…with _us_?

-"Erik will take care of you and the baby." He said softly, crouching before me. "All Erik ever wanted and was deprived until now, was to live as any other man."

He touched my cheeks carefully, then pulled me toward him, taking me into a tight embrace. I wished I had the strength to fight him, but I was too exhausted, both physically and emotionally. On the other hand, I felt the need to be comforted.

-"Do not be afraid Marianne. We will be happy, you will see."

-"How can you be sure?" I asked before knowing what I was doing. "I don't know how to take care of myself, how could I possibly imagine taking care of a baby. I'm just a whore!"

I shouldn't have said that, for the Phantom slapped me across the face hard, not very hard though, just to enough to stun me and to change the color or my face, then he immediately kissed my now red cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

-"Do not ever say such thing about yourself again." He hissed, giving me another kiss but this time on my lips. "No man will ever touch you again and live. And our child, sweet Marianne, will come into a world the men and women from above could only dream about. There will be music and knowledge surrounding him, or her. He or she will never be hungry and more important, that baby will be loved."

Tears never stopped flowing from my eyes as he spoke since he told me I was pregnant. He wanted that child with all of his heart. But…what about me? What was my role? Just the vessel to his heir and his plaything from time to time? I said nothing, fearing another slap on my other cheek. I only sat there, waiting for him to continue in silence.

-"My dear Marianne, I will give you the safety of my home. You will never have to work again for that witch of Madame Langlois." He smiled, lifting my chin to kiss my lips. "You will be the queen in my realm and in time, I do hope you will come to love Erik."

_Love him?_ Could I love the Phantom of the Opera? For sure, I could not think about it right now. I was far too upset. _Oh my god, I am with child, his child! _Just the thought was making me shake.

-"Erik will be good to you Marianne, if you are good to him." He said more seriously and I obediently nodded, knowing what he meant by 'being good'. "I will entertain you and take you out on Sundays."

-"Ta…take me out?" I gasped in surprise

-"Of course. We will go to theatre, to restaurants, to the park, anywhere you want. Erik has his way to come and go unnoticed. He even has a mask that can make him look like anybody else."

It sounded too perfect to be true, but he seemed to wish to continue. So once again, I shut my mouth to listen to his words and didn't questioned him.

-"You will live here from now on. I will built a new door to lead to a new room that will be the baby's. Erik will paint the nursery with flowers and bunnies. Kids like those, from what I heard."

-"Will you still sleep…here…with me…?"

-"Erik doesn't sleep much but I will spend my time with you, when I am not composing. Erik will read you poetry and draw your portrait if you want."

I blushed and looked down at my lap, not knowing what to say. Without another word, he picked me up and set me on the bed, covering me with the blankets. He put on his shirt and trousers. I hadn't noticed he had been naked until now. He leaned back to me to kiss my forehead, letting his lips linger on my skin for a while.

-"Rest now Marianne, Erik will prepare you the best breakfast you ever had."

And on that, he left the room and I drift into a light slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readerz!!

Hmm...I don't really have anything to say today, so... enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!. :D

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 6**

When Erik was gone, I could not repress myself from placing my hand on my stomach, as if it could tell me if it was true or not. I wondered what life had in reserve for us now. I was pregnant, with the child of a man who has no face, no name. It could not be any one else's child, for Erik made sure I could not see any other man than him and he had waited a month after the other men had stop visiting me, probably making sure I was not already pregnant. I was suspicious. Did he did it on purpose? Or did he came to me for comfort and getting pregnant afterward was just a _happy_ side effect…for him?

An hour later, the Phantom reappeared, with a huge tray, decorated with many flowers. The tray held lots of good smelling food. There was an omelette in a white porcelain plate, along with some fruits and cheese. There was some sort of tea, not the same he had served to me last time, but seemed to be as good as the other sort.

-"Eat Marianne." He said warmly

-"What about you?" I asked seeing there was only enough for myself in the tray. "Will you eat nothing?"

-"Erik doesn't eat much, my dear. A peace of bread from time to time suits me perfectly. Eat now. We have much to do today."

I nodded obediently and slowly started emptying my plate. The meal was truly the best I had ever had. The Phantom had put some ham in the omelette and I must admit, I was surprised that I actually liked it. Meat is kind of rare in the opera house kitchens, other than for the Diva or the Managers. It was so good, I could've cried. All my life, I only had meagre meals. Just enough to keep me alive. But _this_, was heaven! It was the first time in my life my stomach felt full.

Erik reappeared with the crimson velvet robe he had given me a few weeks ago, along with my slippers. He held a hand toward me and I took it, rising from the bed slowly.

-"I filled the bathtub for you, with nice scent oils." He smiled, leading me to a hidden door, where there was a bathroom. "I want you to take a nice warm bath, relax a little and when you are done, Erik has a little surprise for you."

I entered the room and it was only then that I realised I was already naked. Erik followed and set the robe and slippers on a chair by the bathtub.

Before I could protest, Erik helped me into the warm perfumed water and knelt beside me. I said nothing when he started to gently rub the soaped sponge on me. He bathed me, washed my hair and pulled me out of the tub, quickly tucking me into a fluffy towel.

Once I was dried off, the Phantom covered me with my velvet robe and slipped my slippers on my feet.

-"I could've put those on myself." I said shyly, slightly annoyed now

-"Probably, but Erik _wants_ to dress you today and everyday after this one."

I understood I had not my word to say. He was the master in this realm and I was merely there for his pleasure and from what I comprehended, not only in his bed.

He leaded me back into my bedroom and made me sit in front of the vanity, where he took a ivory comb and slid it through my still wet locks. He combed my hair into something more fashionable than what I used to do. It felt rather odd to look so…so…ladylike. And the feeling became worst when Erik went to a wardrobe to retrieve a stunning dress.

A white gown. The bodice was covered with tiny pearls, drawing a complicated pattern all over it. It was sleeveless, with some ribbons falling from the shoulders, over the arms. It looked like…a wedding dress, but I said nothing.

The Phantom pushed the crimson robe from my shoulders. Not a second later, he put a chemise on me, a pair of pantalets, a petticoat, and of course a corset. Once all the undergarments were on, I put on the dress. Well…he did.

He made me turn around, probably to see if his doll looked satisfying. After a moment more, he looked at his pocket watch and sighed. He finished lacing the back of my dress and took my hand in his, leading me out of the bedroom toward the lake.

-"We will be late, we must hurry my dear." The Phantom said, placing a blue cloak on me

-"Where are we going?" I asked as I sat in the gondola, a bit nervous I have to admit

-"We are going to the chapel my dear, to make our union _official_."

I closed my eyes, wishing all this was for the best. I already felt as if I was his property. What would it be like, once we are married? Bearing his child wasn't enough it seemed. He had to have me in every way possible, even legally and to the eyes of a God that had long forgotten about the both of us.

-"Oh, by the way, your name will be; _Madame Marianne Dumas._" He stated simply. "Erik had chosen his first name long ago and now we needed a last name, so I chose it after Alexendre Dumas, the famous writer."

I would be Madame Dumas in a matter of minutes and it scared me more than I would've thought. I would be the wife of the Phantom of the Opera.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readerz!!

Sorry, I didn't described the wedding scene. I didn't saw the point in doing it and since maybe I will have to write 2 wedding scenes in two of my phics...I'm keeping my ideas for those occasions. lol

Hope you'll like it...

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 7**

The ceremony at the chapel had been short, but for me, it had lingered for days. I was beside myself as the priest proclaimed us man and wife and even more when Erik slipped the golden bend to my finger. I was still shaking when we were on our way back to the Garnier. We entered his underground home as a married couple. I was the Phantom's bride.

Erik leaded me back to my bedroom where I knew I would probably spend the rest of my life. I had an idea about what he wanted now, but I would ask something to him first. If I was to be his faithful wife and the mother of his children, I needed him to trust me. I needed all my courage now for what I was about to ask.

My new husband stood behind me, his cold fingers getting closer and closer to the laces of my beautiful dress. By his breathing, I could tell he was getting excited and was doing real efforts not to just tear the dress off my body and have his way with me.

I turned around slowly, stopping him carefully as not to anger him and I placed my hands on his chest, his own hands coming over mine, caressing them with his thumbs.

-"Can I ask something to my husband?" I murmured, not even looking at him at first, but I slowly raised my eyes to look into his

-"Of course Marianne, you can ask you husband whatever you want."

The word 'husband' sounded weird from his mouth, echoing strangely into my tired mind. He sounded…proud. My hands reached up to his neck and I caressed it as tenderly as I could, trying not to shake too much.

-"Can I…see your face Erik?"

For an answer, all I got was an angered growl as he pushed me on the bed, before he turned his back on me. He had been brutal for the first time, save for when he slapped my face. I heard him groan once more then sighed.

-"You chose to ask Erik the only thing he could not give you." He said coldly, though I thought I could hear the tears in his voice and it made me regret what I did. "Is it some cruel game you are playing, Madame Dumas? Is it funny to want to see the face of the monster you just married?"

I felt horrible now, but I could not help but feel slightly frightened by the coldness of his voice. Never he had spoken to me that way and it was all my fault.

-"It is no game Erik." I whispered softly, coming behind him, touching his back, I needed to repair my mistake. "I will not ask again, I promise. You should know though that now that I am bond to you, both by the marriage and our child, I will never leave you, no matter what."

_What? _I asked myself. _What did I just said?_ I had had plans to escape before he told me I was pregnant and now, I was promising never to leave him? I would hold on that promise. I was his salvation I knew it now, even if he did not loved me. This man was alone and so was I, before we met.

Erik slowly turned around as my words were sinking in, his eyes like burning embers, pouring into mine. His hand came to touch my face, the other coming on my still flat stomach. I did not flinch under the coldness of his fingers for the first time. I was getting use to it now.

-"You will scream then you will leave poor Erik alone because he is ugly. You will do as Christine did."

His eyes were colder than they had ever been in my presence, at the mention of that name. I understood she was the one who had broken his heart. Tears were sparkling into his depth and I could not hold his gaze any longer.

-"I am not Christine." I murmured, turning around, starting to undo the laces of my dress with some difficulties. "Will you help me Erik?"

I felt him coming behind me once again, helping me to unlace my dress without any intention to take me into his bed afterward. Somehow, I felt I had to show him I was here to stay, that I was his wife and intend to do what he wanted me to do.

I turned to face him once I was only in my undergarments; chemise, pantalets and stockings. I started by slowly removing his suit jacket, then his waistcoat.

-"What are you doing?" He asked, as if it was not already obvious

-"I am undressing my husband." I said softly as I unbuttoned his shirt, my hands wandering under his collar, touching the cold skin of his chest. "Tonight Erik, it is your wife's turn to make love to you."

I saw confusion in his eyes but then, as he realised I would go through my idea, I saw a tear escape his right eye, almost immediately disappearing under his mask. I wanted our marriage to work, or it would become hell in no time. I was Madame Marianne Dumas now and I had to do my duty.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!!

Slow day today...so I decided to update this one. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!!. :)

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 8**

When Erik and I were both naked, I boldly asked him to lie down on his stomach. He hesitated, looking at me suspiciously, but finally gave up and did as I asked. I straddled his thighs right under his bottom and lay my hands on his shoulder-blades. I slowly began massaging his back, being as tender as I could and it did its purpose, for it made him moan after only a few minutes after I started. I continue that until I felt him starting to relax.

-"Turn on your back." I ordered calmly, smiling down at him

He obeyed and I have to say it surprised me. I straddled his thighs once again, now noticing how aroused I had him already. I placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging them, trying to repress my need to just take him inside of me.

Yes, I too was getting quite aroused. I desired that man. Maybe it was because he was so gentle with me and was giving me his attention. The other men I met in my life only took what they wanted without a second glance. Erik on the contrary, gave me a lot. I'm not only talking about maddening pleasure I felt each time we made love, but he gives me the feeling I was safe and that no harm would ever come to me.

Now, all I wanted and somehow needed, was to show him I was not disgusted by him, that I could make love to him as a wife does his husband. That I could give my body to him willingly, without feeling any fear.

I leaned over him and touched my lips to the sensitive part of his neck. His fingers tangled themselves into my hair as I trailed my kisses down his chest. His other hand came to the small of my back, pressing me just a little more against his throbbing manhood that now wanted my whole attention.

I reached for the bedside table, opened the drawer, took the black velvet blindfold in it and then sat up to meet Erik's intense and lustful gaze.

-"Since you don't want me to see you, I will put it on." I smiled sadly

Yes, I said 'sadly'. I wanted him to trust me. It was hurting to know he could do anything, but never trust me. I had done everything to please him, rather I never protested when he forced me into something, but he could not trust me.

I put the black cloth on my eyes, then I heard Erik's mask fall on the floor. I leaned back over his cold body and kissed his lips. I tried something quite bold I only hoped would not anger him. I touched his face, with my right hand. He stiffened at first but relaxed when I slowly trailed my lips on his uneven cheeks, leaning into my touch.

Then, I noticed something that turned my insides upside-down. He had no nose. It was something I never experienced before. It didn't disgust me, not really. It just felt so awkward, so odd.

-"You can stop if you want, I understand. I know Erik is repulsive." He said and I felt his tears on my hand as I continued to caress his face

-"You are different Erik, unlike any other man, but I am not disgusted." I said, managing a smile

I suddenly felt his hands coming behind my head, untying the blindfold carefully. He wanted me to see him and I wondered if I was ready. I didn't want to deceive him, he had suffered enough, well…I could only imagine. _Whatever you see, stay calm._ I repeated myself. I could not have him to misunderstand whatever reaction I could have.

The blindfold slowly came off and I opened my eyes, anticipating what had hid his mask for so long. My gaze fell for the first time on the Phantom of the Opera's face, or rather; the face he didn't have.

Erik had closed his eyes, probably to avoid seeing the frightened expression he thought I would have. But I was not frightened at all. There was a broken man before me and a man that had been so in need of affection, that he had to steal a woman to have it. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his brow…hmm…well, where his brow would've been if he had had any.

-"It is not a face that makes a man into who he is, it is his heart." I murmured into his ear, hoping my words had any sense

I kissed him on the lips before he could say anything. I deepened the kiss, for he was still a little shock I could tell and his arms came around me once more. I took hold of his once again rigid arousal and impaled myself on him, to slowly ride both of us to Heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

It was this story's turn to be updated.  
This chapter is a simple scene in Erik and Marianne's new life together.

Oh, I wanted to specify a few things. Erik is the Leroux version, though with Gerard Butler's voice. Yeah I got a thing for some voices. lol Some asked me that question and I always forget to answer it...sorry. lol Oh and as to why Erik speaks at the thris person...well, it is one of Leroux's feature. Erik is not completely sane. :s

Okay, enough!!. :) Hope you'll like it,Enjoy

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 9**

We spend a wonderful night and Erik and I fell asleep into each other's arms, completely spent. It didn't felt the same now as before. The Phantom lay beside me and I could not imagine myself anywhere else than into the safe embrace of his arms.

I had my back against his chest and I could feel his heartbeat. It was a strange feeling, as if I only realized that he really was a human being and not just a ghost of legend. Erik was not the same either, I was sure about it. If not, I would spend the rest of my like to try to make his better.

I suddenly felt his hand coming down to rest on my stomach and slowly rubbed in circles, caressing it tenderly. I almost felt guilty for the fear I had felt, not so long ago. I laced my fingers with his, following his every moves.

-"How is Erik's wife this morning?" He asked in a whisper

-"I am a bit tired, but I guess it's normal." I answered with a smile in my voice

-"You truly surprised your husband last night. And Erik could not thank you enough." He said, kissing me behind the ear. "Today, Erik will show you around your new home."

-"Do you have a kitchen?" I asked, eager to know more

-"Not at the moment, just a kitchenette with a stove." He sighed. "After the nursery is built, you will have a better kitchen."

We cuddled some more and a few minutes later, I sat up, feeling a new fit of morning sickness coming. I took deep breaths, waiting for the nauseas to pass. I felt Erik move behind me and a second later, he was off the bed, coming to kneel before me. His hand came to caress my left cheek, making me look into his golden eyes.

-"Are you feeling well my dear?" He questioned softly, making me smile

I could only nod, breathing deeply. Erik let go of my cheek, picked up my robe, to gently place it on my shoulders. I looked up at him and realised he wasn't wearing his mask. It was a stunning vision, one that could not be easily forgotten. He seemed to notice my stare and he frowned, fidgeting uncomfortably.

-"I am sorry. Erik forgot to put his mask back on." He mumbled and I saw a few tears appearing into his golden depths

I stood up and took his hands in mine. He was shaking slightly as I looked into his eyes. His face was shocking at first. Seeing one who had his bones visible and who had no nose at all…it was something that could not be accepted easily. But I wasn't like anybody else and I found myself quickly getting over it and was getting used to it already.

-"You don't have to wear that cold mask in your own house." I said softly, trying to reassure him, to sooth his anguishes

-"But Erik is ugly, Marianne. And he doesn't want you to suffer from that horrible sight."

I tiptoed, until my lips reached his and kissed him deeply, my arms coming around his neck as his came around my waist, squeezing me gently.

-"I don't see anything else before me than my husband and the father of my child." I murmured against his still opened mouth

-"Are you…angry with Erik, for getting you pregnant with his…spawn…and forcing you to marry him?"

At this point, he was shaking more violently and a few tears escaped his eyes. Was he feeling guilty? My feelings had changed in the course of the last few days maybe hours, toward this broken man, I realised.

-"I was unsure at first." I said frankly. "I was scared, mostly because of the rumours surrounding you, but I learned to know the man behind the mask, see the tenderness you've probably his all your life and I think there could be more to this marriage than just…well…_intimate moments_."

-"Could you come to love Erik?" He asked, his voice barely above a quivering whisper. "Because right now, Erik is realizing that he could already be in love with his wife."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!!. :)

I wanted to send the chapter sooner, but couldn't. Hope you'll forgive me for the waiting. hehe. There's a note at the end of the chapter but I do not force anyone to read it. lol

Enjoy!!. :)

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 10**

I was stunned by Erik's sentence. He could already be in love with me, those were his words. I think he realized what he said was disturbing, for he turned around, picked up his robe and put it on as if nothing had happened. He also took his mask and covered his face.

-"Get dressed and we'll begin our tour of the house." He said firmly

I nodded when he turned to face me, but I had lowered my head when I heard the tone in his voice. Erik came toward me, only to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

-"You have some new clothes in that chest." He said, nodding toward an old crest. "Wear something comfortable, no corset."

-"Why?"

-"It is not good for Erik's baby. For the wedding it was alright, but not anymore."

He said nothing else and left, leaving me dress on my own for once. When I was dressed, Erik came back to me into his habitual black attire and asked me to follow him with a simple gesture of his hand.

We started our tour with the music room, where Erik made sure I could not see his work, even if I could not read music. We went to another room, where he said he intended to build the baby's bedchamber. There were a lot of doors that remained closed and forbidden, until we arrived to the Phantom's library, where we came to a stop. Erik turned to me, taking both my hands in his.

-"Since you don't know music…yet, you can come here to entertain yourself when Erik is not with you. These books are yours." He said

-"Thank you." I murmured shyly

-"What do you like to read my dear?"

-"Books cost a lot Erik and I had not the permission to go to the Garnier's library, so I never really read any book. I read the newspapers when I found one someone had forgotten in one of the dressing rooms."

The Phantom dragged me toward one of the shelf and took a book. He opened it and started reading out loud. It was a poem and he actually sang the words. I closed my eyes, listening to the story.

_The trees they grow high, the leaves they do grow green,  
Many is the time my true love I've seen,  
Many an hour I have watched him all alone,  
He's young but he's daily growing._

_Father, dear father, you've done me great wrong,  
You have married me to a boy who is too young,  
I am twice twelve and he is but fourteen,  
He's young but he's daily growing._

_Daughter, dear daughter, I've done you no wrong,  
I have married you to a great lord's son,  
He will be a man for you when I am dead and gone,  
He's young but he's daily growing._

_Father, dear father, if you see fit,  
We'll send him to college for another year yet,  
I'll tie a blue ribbon all around his head,  
To let the maidens know that he is married._

_One day I was looking over my father's castle wall, I spied all the boys playing with a ball,  
And my own true love he was the flower of them all,  
He's young but he's daily growing._

_And so early in the morning at the dawning of the day,  
They went into a hayfield to have some sport and play,  
And what they did there she never would declare,  
But she never more complained of his growing._

_At the age of fourteen he was a married man, At the age of fifteen the father of my son,  
At the age of sixteen his grave it was green,  
And death had put an end to his growing._

_I'll buy my love some flannel, I'll make my love a shroud,  
With every stitch I put in it, the tears will poor down,  
With every stitch I put in it, how the tears they will flow,  
Cruel fate has put an end to his growing._

Erik finished reading and by now, we both had tears in our eyes. The girl from the poem had married someone with a good difference of age and she learned to love her husband nonetheless to finally lose him. It was a beautiful story but also one of the saddest one I had ever heard.

I was almost the same age as the woman in the story, but Erik was far from being fourteen years old. I could not tell how old he really was. Ten, no, maybe fifteen or twenty years older than myself. It was hard to tell, since he didn't had any facial features. But I was not about to ask. It didn't really matter.

The Phantom came closer to me, after setting the book back into its right place in the shelf. I thought he would do something like kissing my forehead, or my lips, but he did something else I did not expect. He knelt before me and laid his left ear on my stomach, holding me by the hips. He started to cry and all I could do to comfort him, was to stay still, my fingers folding themselves into his hair, trying to sooth him by tenderly caressing his scalp.

Erik cried for a while, his masked face buried in my dress, soaking it in no time. I felt useless. I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't even sure why he was crying so badly. After a few minutes more, I chose to kneel in front of him and gently took his face into my hands, caressing what I could see of his jaw.

-"Husband, why are you crying?" I asked in a hopefully soothing voice

-"Because, wife, Erik doesn't want to lose you. You are the best that happened in the Phantom's life, ever." He mumbled, almost more to himself. "Don't leave Erik."

-"I will never do such thing." I said firmly, giving him the tightest hug I ever gave to anybody

* * *

**AN; The poem Erik reads to Marianne is actually a song from my favorite Celtic band, Altan. The title is; Daily Growing. I love that song. Hope it didn't annoyed you. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tous le monde!!

I've been upset for a while because I found a recent story that is a copy of _Taken by the Phantom!_ I wont tell the title, nor who wrote it, but it has upset me more than I would've thought.

Concerning last chapter, I'm glad the part with the lyrics was not too annoying. I too am not a huge fan of "song fics" That is why I wrote more around it. Okay, I'm done for now. lol

Hope you will like this chapter.

Kaya

**T****aken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 11**

That night, after our tour of my new home by the lake, I went to bed alone. Erik said he needed to compose and maybe he would join me later. I listened to his music for a few hours and when he stopped, I heard him weep. It broke my heart to hear him cry and I felt useless, here, alone in my bed. But I could not disturb him, for fear to anger him.

A little after two in the morning, the bedroom door opened. I could tell what time it was, for my husband had left his pocket watch on the bedside table before leaving me for his music.

I pretended to be asleep, waiting to see what he would do, if he would wake me to have his daily candy or if he would let me be. I heard him undress. Then he slipped under the bed sheets, behind me.

I could feel he was completely naked, but he didn't _try_ anything. He only folded his arms around me, keeping me close to him, his right hand lying on my stomach.

-"Why are you not asleep my dear?" He asked suddenly, quite severely

-"How…how did you knew I was awake?"

-"Your breathing is different when you sleep." He chuckled, then sobered. "Is something bothering Erik's wife?"

He sounded as if the crying of the last few hours never existed. I turned to face him and I was happy to see he was not wearing his mask. He somehow trusted me enough not to wear it. Well, that's how it made me feel.

-"I…still wonder…why you chose me? You never answered that question. Why Erik, I must know, please?"

The Phantom's eyes never left mine as I asked him this and they changed, now bearing a look of panic. I reached for his face, caressing it tenderly, to show him everything was alright. He tensed at first, still not use to this kind of gesture, but finally managed to calm himself, giving me a nervous smile.

-"Erik knows everything that is happening in his opera house and he knows many crew members goes to women for their pleasure." He recited, pulling me closer to him. "Most of these women are ballerinas and they willingly give themselves to anyone whom asks, with a fair amount of money."

I nodded, showing him I was listening, even if I already knew about what he was telling me. I was wondering where he was going with that story, but remain silent, as always.

-"Erik followed you, when you arrived, intrigued by the shyness and silence you were showing. I knew it would not take lots of time before someone exploits this knowledge." He sighed, pulling back to kiss my lips then embraced me again. "When men started to visit you at night, I thought you were like the others, giving your body to whoever was willing to pay. But Erik was wrong, so terribly wrong."

I said nothing as I felt shivers running up my spine at those memories. Oh no, I wasn't a willing participant in those men's games. But I had to remain silent, or they would've had me thrown on the streets.

-"Erik found out how wrong he was when he heard you cry, one night." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. "I learned you were an orphan and that the managers we tolerating your presence because you were relieving men from their needs for free. No one would ask questions about you with that status. Then, I started to threat the people of the Garnier, to leave you alone or great disasters would occur. I informed everybody that you were under the Opera Ghost's protection."

Some things became clearer now into my mind, like the way the men's_ visits_ stopped abruptly, but I already knew that, I figured out after our first night together. I chose not to interrupt my husband though. I needed to hear the whole story.

-"A plan came up to me and I took a month to realise my wish. It gave you time to rest, until that first night when I came to you. Erik felt no better than those men who came to you, but he wanted to show you what tenderness could be. I also needed the company of a woman, who would not refuse me. Dear Marianne, your loneliness and distress called to me and I did what I had in mind. My plan to make you Erik's mistress, became clearer on that night and I wanted you in every sense of the word. Now, you are Erik's wife and you are bearing his child. The Phantom's old heart had never been more content."

-"Did you saved me to save you?" I asked, not really knowing how I felt anymore

-"In a way, yes." He said frankly, looking back into my eyes. "Love will come to us, maybe sooner than expected."

Again, I could only nod. I hoped he was right. I sure had feelings for him. But of what nature, I could not tell. The sex was great, that was something I could not deny. But sex wasn't everything in a relation. And we were married now, I was not just his mistress.

-"As long as you love our child Erik, I will be happy." I said, meaning every word

The Phantom sat up, placing one hand on my cheek, the other on my stomach, caressing both my face and tummy with more tenderness than he had ever shown.

-"Erik's child will be loved, my dear Marianne. By you and by me. This child, boy or girl, will be the heir of my realm of music and knowledge, my queen. Have no doubt as to how much I can love this baby."

-"Will you ever love me Erik?" I asked, surprising myself when I felt tears pouring down my face

My husband came over me, his lips brushing my tears from my cheeks. He trailed feather like kisses on my left cheek, until he reached my ear, as if to tell me a secret.

-"Your tears, my wife, are showing me that you care for poor Erik." He whispered, his arms encircling me. "Yes my dear, you will be love."


	12. Chapter 12

And the copying continues!! I received some encouragement through this week...but now I am not sure I want to continue with the story. I'm not angry at _that_ person who copies my phic, I'm only very sad. It's hard to see someone else get credits for ideas that were yours.

Is it worth it? Should I continue with _Taken by the Phantom! _? It is up to you. Sorry, I'm just really upset. It never happened to me before. I guess I was a little naive to think no one was copying here...

Okay, enough of that. Hope you'll like _my _new chapter.

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 12**

I was beginning the second trimester of my pregnancy. Erik gave me tons of books to read about the subject. I now knew about how to nurse and change diapers, what colic was and all. While I was reading, my husband was decorating the nursery. I was forbid to go there until he was finish.

Erik and I never had any talk about love again, it even seemed as if he avoided the subject. Actually, it was me he was avoiding. He was composing when he was not busy working in the other room for the baby. Sometimes, he spends nights and days without coming to me. He was providing me with the books he wished me to read and foods, but he was like…well, a ghost.

It was rather late that night when I decided to stop reading, to take a warm bath. As I undressed I saw my stomach's slight swell, as if it was the first time I noticed it. It was real, I had confirmation of it now. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was showing just a bit. No one could tell if they saw me fully clothed.

Erik's masked reflection suddenly appeared behind me and slowly folded his arms around my waist, drawing me further into the bathroom, so he could avoid seeing himself in the mirror. Beside the one I had on my vanity, it was the only mirror in the house of the lake. Erik hated them and I could not really blame him. I was starting to understand his pain.

-"How are you tonight my dear?" Erik asked, holding me gently, my back against his chest, his hands on my little bump

_How I was?_ I thought. I was tired, lonely and pregnant. I had had my load of pregnancy books to say the truth. But I said nothing, keeping my mouth shut, as always.

Erik turned me so I could face him. He searched for my eyes and I could not disobey, so I gazed back into his golden depths.

-"The nursery is finished Marianne. Erik has all his time for his wife now." He said, as if reading my mind

Without saying anything else, the Phantom scooped me up into his arms and placed me as delicately as he could into the bathtub. He started playing one of his favourite games; Marianne's Bathing. He took his time, his eyes never leaving mine as he caressed my skin with his soap soaked hands. He liked this, he enjoyed this and I could not tell if I was completely against it myself.

I closed my eyes as his hands kneaded my breasts. They were a bit sore, but it felt good at the same time. I had missed his touch. Then, his hands wandered further down my body. His fingers found my most sensitive area that held no more secrets to my husband's magic touch.

He was drinking my every reaction, loving to produce them in me. I knew my moaning was exciting him and it was confirmed when one of his hand disappeared and I heard him open his trousers. He would pleasure himself with one hand, pleasuring me with the other.

It did not take very long before we both climaxed. We were breathing heavily, almost panting and as I sat up in the tub, Erik rose on his feet, only to undress himself. Once he was completely naked, save for the mask, he placed one foot in the tub. I was about to get out of the water, to give him some privacy to bathe, but he caught me by the waist, gently pulling me onto his lap.

His back was against the end of the tub and he made me lay completely over his body, almost forcing my head on his shoulder, but I quickly complied.

-"There. Aren't we comfortable?"

I nodded. One of his hands came down to rest on my stomach, caressing it with his thumb. He liked doing that. He loved knowing life was growing inside of me and I had a doubt his manly side was proud it was his seed that made that life possible.

-"In two months or so, our baby will start moving." He whispered against my ear. "How shall we name our child?"

How could I answer that question? I was barely starting to assume I was to become a mother. How could I think about how to name the Phantom of the Opera's child? I was thinking as fast as I could, scared that my silence could anger him. Yes, even if he never really showed me any violence, I was still nervous about the reactions he may have.

-"We could…call him after you?" I said tentatively after a moment

-"Hmm, this name would not be suitable my dear." He sighed. "Erik was the name I chose for myself. I would've wished my parents taking the time giving me one, before abandoning me."

He sighed again, sadly. I could not help but feel pity toward him. I had been abandoned too but I was luckier than he had been, I was sure about that. I could only imagine how much he had suffered from the outside people's ignorance. The world had problems assuming someone's difference.

-"So." He continued. "I would really like if we could choose a name together."

-"There is a girl name I always liked." I said shyly

-"And what might that name be?" He asked, a smile in his voice

-"Amélia."

-"Yes, it sounds lovely and perfect for our little girl. What if it's a boy then?"

-"I don't know; maybe Antoine…?"

-"It has something noble. Yes, I like it too."

-"Can we get out of the water now, before we are as wrinkle as old prunes?"

Erik did something he never had in my presence. He laughed. He laughed heartily. It sounded oddly boyish for someone of his age, as if he had never learned as a child and it was his first attempt. Hard to explain, but I liked the sound of it nonetheless. It was the sound of happiness and I felt proud it was because of me.

His laughter slowly faded and he helped me out of the tub. As he folded me into a towel, I was surprised to find him still smiling when I looked up. His eyes poured into mine with more warmth than he had even shown. I felt that warm feeling going through every part of my being and it made me smile back at him.

-"Come my dear, it is late and you need your rest." He said firmly, still smiling as he placed both his hands on my belly

We cuddled under the warm sheets and comforter of my bed. We were together like this for the first time in weeks. We spooned closer to each other and fell asleep at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers. I hope you are happy to see me back with another chapter. I'm sorry for the last one. I guess I overreacted with the _copycat_ thing. You see, with all the stress of the holidays and some bad self-esteem issues, I've taken the similarities in that other phic very seriously. I'm a very insecure girl and it doesn't take much to upset me. So, I will keep writing _Taken by the Phantom_. Any way, the other writer seemed to have change the plot of his/her story.

**Answers to your questions;**

**What does Marianne looks like?** Since I do not intend to insert the answer in a chapter, here it is. Marianne is about 23 years old and she is the opposite of what Christine looks like. I leave it to you. If you want her to be the opposite of the Christine from the book, she will be brown hair and brown eyes (like me hehe). Or if you want her to be the contraire of Christine from the musical, than she will be blond with blue eyes, or redhead with green eyes, who knows. :) It's up to you.

**Did they have books on pregnancy back then?** Erik has all kinds of books, including medical books. So I guess back in the Victorian, pregnancy and sexuality books existed but were restrained to "non-public" editions. So maybe doctors and midwives had books like that. I know back then those kinds of things were not seen "proper" for the public.

Okay, I'm done. If you have other questions, don't hesitate.

Enjoy,  
Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Erik was not in bed with me. I suddenly remembered that he told me he was finish with the nursery's decoration. I have to say he had taken a mission to distract me last night, in the bathroom and what a good distraction let me tell you.

Now though, I was curious about what he had done for his child, _our_ child. I rose from the bed, slipped on my robe and slippers and went to the new curtain that was separating my bedroom from the baby's.

I was about to push the black velvet curtain aside, when Erik's gloved hand suddenly caught my wrist from behind me. He turned me around, his strong yet gentle arms coming around my waist in a light embrace.

-"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear." He chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. "Did you really think I would let you spoil the surprise?"

-"I am sorry Erik." I said sheepishly as if I was a mere kid, he seemed to find it cute though

-"Come darling, breakfast waits for us." He smiled, tugging me by the hand toward the kitchenette

Once we were there, Erik pushed the door. The scent coming from the kitchen filled my nostrils with pure delight. It smelled delicious and my stomach started growling with anticipating hunger. Erik noticed it I guess, for he immediately led me to the table and made me sit on a chair that had a cushion on it. He served me and sat across from me.

My plate was filled with eggs, sausage and warm bread with butter. There was the usual plate of fruits and cheese. I had a cup of warm tea that had a few drops of vanilla in it.

Erik crossed his legs, his hands folding over his knees. It didn't surprise me to see there was no food in front of him. That brought back one of the many questions I had in mind to the surface.

-"Why do you never eat in my presence?" I asked before I could help it

-"I already told you I rarely eat." He sighed, it was becoming a habit. "And have you ever tried eating with a mask?"

-"But you know you don't have to wear it in my presence Erik." I said softly

He was wearing it today and I realised then that he was only removing it when he was in my bedroom. Even in the bathroom, he kept it on.

-"In the privacy of your bedroom it's different." He continued, answering my thoughts for the hundredth time since I know him. "Please, eat before it gets cold. After breakfast, Erik will show you the baby's room."

I obeyed in the good wife I hoped I was. I did not understood what he talked about. What was different in my bedroom so he could take his mask off? Maybe it was only a matter of feeling safer. I wondered, but didn't ask. I ate in silence, somehow having lost my appetite but chose to eat anyway as not to vex him. Too many questions popped up in my head, but did not dare ask even one.

When my plate was emptied, Erik rose from his seat as a cat would from its basket. He pulled my chair and helped me on my feet, waiting with his arms still around me, probably in case I would get dizzy.

-"Ready for my surprise, my dear Marianne?" He asked after a moment and I nodded, smiling, almost forgetting about this awkward breakfast

He was holding my hand gently, leading me to the nursery. He seemed excited about this little surprise and seeing him this way, made me smile. He was already proud of his child, I could tell. At least, this baby would have a father. Strange, maybe a bit eccentric, but a father nonetheless. It was more than I had ever had.

We stopped before the curtain door of the nursery, which was right beside my own room. There was two entrance to this room; one leading to mine and the other outside. Erik stood in front of me, looking right into my eyes for a moment, then pushed the heavy velvet aside, but not enough to let me in.

-"Wait here, while Erik lights a few oil lamps." He said, entering in the dark room and closing the curtain behind him, making sure I could not see anything inside

I waited a few minutes, until the Phantom reappeared. I noticed he had a very familiar piece of black velvet in his hand and if we were not about to enter the room of our unborn child, I would've thought he had some sexual games in mind, for it was the blindfold he used on me so many times. Without a word, I took it from his gloved hands and blindfold myself. Once I could not see a thing, I felt my husband tug on my wrists lightly. We walked a few feet, then stopped. Erik came behind me, touching my shoulder in a gentle caress.

-"Ready?" He asked mysteriously as he slowly unfolded the velvet cloth around my head. "Wait for Erik's commend before opening your eyes."

I nodded in silent agreement and my husband slowly let the blindfold fall. As I was told, I kept my eyes tightly closed. Erik moved before me only to kiss my closed lids.

-"You can open your eyes Marianne." He whispered in my ear

I did and I instantly let out a gasp when I saw what was before me. The rock walls were painted and if I didn't knew I was in a grotto underground, I would've thought I was in a garden. I could almost smell the sweet scent of the flowers.

There was a blue sky above my head, poked with tiny fluffy white clouds. There was rose bushes and grass where there was no place for roses. There was a real size tree in the corner, made of metal, which let a white veil fall around the crib from its branches. It all looked so real, I could almost feel the whisper of the wind caress my hair and tickling my cheeks.

The cradle under the tree was made of white wood. Opposite of it, was a dresser and a rocking chair. I was sure there were a few more details here and there that the Phantom conceived for our comfort, but the rush of emotions that were rising inside of me quickly blinded me from everything else.

My husband was thoughtful and caring. My emotions became impossible to conceal and I certainly could not repress myself from hugging Erik tightly. I could tell he was shocked by that sudden rush of affection, but he embraced me back after only a few seconds.

-"Thanks you Erik, it's perfect."

-"Not as perfect as you, my lovely wife."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!! This is the last update of this phic before Christmas and New Year. I'll come back new chapter in January. I will update _Masked Captain_ Friday the 22nd.

Happy Holidays!!

Hope you'll like it!

Enjoy!

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 14**

I was five months and a half pregnant, getting rounder everyday it seems. I was feeling as if dozens of tiny butterflies were flying around in my stomach. It started a few days ago, lightly. I thought it was something I had problems digesting, but it last for over a week. It wasn't hurting, it just felt odd.

I turned to my other side in the bed. For once, Erik was with me. I was only half surprised. He worked a lot in the new kitchen, making sure I would be comfortable to work there, after I give birth. For now, my husband would not let me do anything until I deliver our child.

The 'butterfly' feeling came back again, full force this time. I touched my stomach nervously, only with my fingertips. Erik stir as I moved beside him and his hand came flat on my stomach. His palm was cold against my skin, as always, but it didn't mattered anymore, I got used to it.

The strange feeling happened again and I looked up into the Phantom's mask less face and into his eyes. I was worried, but he didn't seem to be. It was quite the contrary actually, he was smiling.

My stupidity suddenly hit me. I was five and a half months along. The butterflies floating in my belly was just the baby's first moves. I touched my stomach again, now looking for its next move and it did.

-"Why do you look so surprise?" Erik laughed. "Our baby moves. It's a good sign. It means he or she is already strong."

He was proud of his child…or was he proud of me? I hoped he was for both the baby and me. My feelings were growing stronger for my husband. Even if he was an evasive man, with a mask and many deeply buried secrets.

-"Do you know what day we are, my dear?" Erik asked after a moment

I was ashamed to reveal I had no idea. I had lost track of time down here, beside of my pregnancy's progression. What day could it be? Did I forget something important? Erik didn't look angry though.

The Phantom seemed to notice my embarrassment, for he chuckled, which only made my cheeks redder. This sound would always be strange to my ears coming from him.

-"Today, my sweet, it is Sunday." He whispered in my ear, gathering me closer into his arms. "And your husband will honour one of his promises."

-"What do you mean?"

-"Erik told you he would take you out on Sundays." He said softly. "So today, we will go to the park for a picnic."

Erik rose from the bed and put on his robe. He went to the bathroom and a few seconds later, I heard the water running in the tub. The Phantom came back and pulled the bedcovers from my half naked body. He led me to the bathroom by the hand, kissed my forehead and left me to bathe alone…for once.

I washed my hair, then my skin and once I was done, I sank back into the tub. Since my husband was gone, probably in the kitchen to prepare our picnic, I had time to relax alone. I would linger in the warm water until he comes back.

I must've fallen asleep, for when I opened my eyes, the candles on the stool had completely melted. But it was not the darkness that woke me, but my husband's cold hands on my shoulders.

-"Erik was so worried you had drowned." He said with a shaky sigh. "You were in there for hours and when I came in and saw it was dark…I…I"

He stopped himself and even in the dark, I knew he was crying. Not that he was making any sound, I just knew it. But then, he sighed again then cleared his throat.

-"Come chérie, we can't have you sick in you condition."

Erik gently picked me out of the now cool water, dried me and brought me back to the bedroom. As I was in his arms, I could feel him shake and I felt sorry for him and also angry at myself for falling asleep in the bath.

-"What time is it?" I asked, hoping he was not angry with the long bath and that we still had time for our trip out of the house of the lake

-"It is late enough to turn our picnic into a nice supper."

He seemed happy about this new perspective, but I felt more like lying down and sleep for the rest of the night. I wanted to go out, but I felt so tired at the same time. Though, I could not let this chance pass. Taking some fresh air would do me some good and it felt like forever since I saw the light of day.

Erik retrieved a dress from the wardrobe, along with undergarments from the dresser. Those were new and more appropriate to my _motherly_ shape.

He let me bathe alone a few hours ago, but he seemed more reluctant to let me dress without his help. He enjoyed playing doll with me. He made sure I was dressed warm enough and before we went out, Erik retrieved something from a hidden box.

When he opened it, I saw the Phantom take a mask from the box. He took off the one he had on and put the new one in place. This mask wasn't black or white, but the color of flesh.

-"With a hat, Erik can walk on the streets almost unnoticed." He said holding his hand out to me. "Come, I want to enjoy our first _outing_ together before dark."

I took his hand and he pulled me toward him for a kiss, which I gave him with a shy smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!! Happy New Year!!

Ahhh the picnic chapter. lol. Miss me? Well I missed my readerz, for my three stories. There's only a few chapter until this story ends. I'm thinking about a sequel, but not right now. The holidays has been tiring and I will get some rest after I'm done with _Taken by The Phantom. _Three stories at the same time it's a lot... and I'm writing in French sideways. Got 4 stories in French. :

Okay, enough babbling.

Enjoy!!

Kaya

**T****aken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 15**

Erik and I were walking along many dark passages after we crossed the lake in his boat. We were surrounded by darkness and even though I knew the Phantom could see perfectly well and knew his kingdom by heart, I was still very scared. I held his hand tightly into mine, as we entered another path, this one a little less dark.

-"You'll get use to dimly lit rooms my dear." Erik said, probably noticing how uncomfortable I was

-"This place isn't _dimly lit_, its pitch black!" I cried when my nerves had had enough and I stopped walking

The Phantom growled and I tried to remove my hand from his, but he would not let go. Why was he angry? I felt my husband turning toward me, then heard him sighed heavily. His gloved hand loosened around my now sore fingers, but still held my hand firmly.

-"I am sorry about this." He said, trying to regain his composure. "Erik looses his temper sometimes. He doesn't like to be delayed nor does he like childishness. So come, we are almost out."

I wasn't being childish, I don't think so…well, maybe a little, but I would not speak against what he said, just in case it would make him angrier. We started walking again, but this time, Erik didn't only hold on my hand; he scooped me up into his arms. I held on him for dear life, scared I would fall, even if he never shown any weakness when holding me this way. He was walking fast, really fast and after a last up going corridor, we arrived in a dimly lit room; for real this time.

I sighed a breath of relief and the Phantom put me down, keeping his arms around me until he was sure I was grounded safely. He stood straight in front of me, then placed his hands on my swollen belly, caressing it with his thumbs as his fingertips brushed slowly against my sides.

-"Is the baby's alright?" He asked

-"I…I guess so." I mumbled, still a bit shaken with his unexpected and useless outburst from earlier

-"Good." He smiled, taking my hands, leading me to a hidden door which he opened. "This is it. Come."

When we finally were outside, there was a coach waiting for us. Without a word, Erik opened the small door and helped me inside. He sat across from me, then knocked three times on the ceiling, giving the driver his okay and the coach started moving.

-"How did you do that?" I gasped after a moment. "I mean…the coach ready and the driver…?"

-"Erik knows someone in the opera house who is in dept with me, a dept of life. So he does what I ask and today helped me arrange this."

I nodded, wondering who was in dept with my husband at the _Garnier_. Or…was it someone Erik threatened? Beside myself and the child I was bearing, I doubted the Phantom would save anyone's life.

After a while of silence, Erik started humming a song I heard only once, in the backstage at the opera house. It was the softest sound I had ever heard and it brought tears to my eyes. I gasped and forgot about the music a moment, when I felt a slight twitch in my belly and I touched it.

Erik immediately stopped to hum, to see what made me gasp like that, but sang again when he realised it was the baby that had my attention. He knelt before me on the coach's floor, his eyes now at level with mine.

-"I suddenly feel the urgent need to kiss my wife." Erik said, touching my stomach lightly. "Does my wife want to give her husband a kiss?"

I was stunned, completely shocked to say the truth. _Yes, or no? _Would he kiss me any way? He started leaning toward me, but we were interrupted when the coach came to an abrupt stop, making the Phantom growl for the second time in a little less than two hours.

Erik opened the door and I saw the driver handing him a large basket. I got out of the coach with my husband's helps and we walked toward the park.

There weren't a lot of people around, but the Phantom headed for a spot surrounded by trees. Once we were there, Erik opened the basket and spread a blanket on the damp grass and made me sit as he sat across from me.

There was a nice breeze caressing the skin of my face. It felt good to be outside. I closed my eyes a moment, savouring each sensation. It had been a while since I had had some fresh air and it felt so very good. I haven't been outside since my wedding day and at the time, I was more preoccupied by my freedom fading away, than the cool breeze tickling my cheeks.

-"If I had known you were so beautiful in broad daylight and at peace within the wind's whispers, I would've brought you out of my dark nest long ago." He murmured guiltily

I opened my eyes to look upon the usually silent poet I married. His deep golden depths were sparkling with sad tears and I felt my heart tightening. Erik came closer and one of his hands came up to caress my face, while the other rested on my baby bump. I wanted to hug him, as I would a sad little kid, but maybe he would take that as an insult, so I didn't.

As I was about to move, Erik cleared his throat, averting his eyes from mine.

-"It is getting colder." He said in a faint voice. "We should go back and eat at home. I cannot have you ill in your condition."

I was far from cold, with what he made me wear. But I would not go against his wish and said nothing, knowing it was only a pretext so he could avoid showing his emotions, as always.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm feeling sooooo tired today...ahhh...whatever.

There's only one chapter to go before the end. :'( Next chapter will be a little longer, promise. I really hope you'll like this chapter...I'm a bit depressed today...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 16**

We didn't have supper that night. The emotions from the past hour or so were enough for the day. When we came back home, Erik gave me some hot tea and dry toasts, since the trip back to the _Garnier_ gave me the first fit of nausea I had had in a while.

After I had eaten and my stomach was settled, I thought Erik would leave me to compose or work on some other project, but he did not. Instead, he led me to my bedroom and helped me into my nightgown and then, he changed into his night pants, leaving his chest bare.

I thought he would want to make love, but once again, I was wrong. He made no attempt in that way. He did take me in his strong arms, gently laying me on the bed and tucked me under the covers, then again, tried nothing. He bent down and kissed my forehead. He came to lie beside me and turned me delicately on my side so my back was against his chest. We spooned comfortably under the comforter, but did not fell asleep right away.

Erik caressed my belly tenderly, humming into my ear. I felt a slight twitch in my stomach, causing my husband to spread his fingers as if to feel as much as possible. The baby moved again and Erik started drawing circles on my skin and I heard something that made my heart ached. Erik was crying behind me, his face buried in my hair in a vain attempt to muffle his cries.

Slowly, as not to alarm him even more, I turned toward him, but he buried his face in the pillow as he wept. I took his head in my hands, making him lean against my breast, cradling him as a mother would her child.

It was not the first time he cried like that in the night, but it was a premiere in my presence and I knew it had not been in his intention for me to see him this way. He clung to me as if he was drowning and I was the only one who could safe him from the cold water of his despair.

-"Husband, why are you crying?" I asked carefully, keeping my voice soft and even

-"Erik cries on himself." He said in a hoarse voice. "He stole you, forced his seed into you and yet, you are the kindest, sweetest woman for poor, poor Erik. He is far from deserving such a gift"

The Phantom calmed a bit and pushed me onto my back, his breathing uneven. I closed my eyes as he travelled down my body, until he reached for my stomach and he laid his ear against it with a sigh.

-"Christine would've never been so giving to poor Erik." He murmured and I suspected he was talking more to himself, but didn't interrupt. "She only had eyes…and heart for…_him_."

Looking up at me, Erik crawled up and kissed my lips urgently, then my cheek. I realised I could feel his arousal against the inside of my thighs and my previous suspicions were confirmed.

-"Thinking about it Marianne, she would've never stir so much desire inside of me, as you do."

Erik was about to kiss my lips again, but I turned my head away, igniting an angry growl from my husband, but he didn't budged from where he was, only observing me, waiting for an explication.

-"I am sorry Erik, but I am not in the mood to be only a body for you to sate your needs."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, only hoping my unpredictable burst of anger, would not cause his. I felt his cold fingers on my cheek and under my chin as he turned my head to his, but I kept my eyes tightly closed. Yes, I did fear him at that moment, but it was my fault only.

-"Look at me wife." He said, calmly but leaving no room for disobedience, so I did. "You are far more than being just a body to pleasure me and you are not only a vessel to my seed. You are my wife, the woman who is slowly turning a mere ghost into a man."

I closed my eyes and as much as I tried, I could not help but cry. Erik hugged me, rocking me gently as I had earlier. It was his turn to comfort me I guess and before I could help myself, I fell asleep into the Phantom of the Opera's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello!! This is the last chapter of Taken by the Phantom!

There may be a sequel, but not yet. You'll have to wait until I get some new ideas. There is a note at the end of the chapter by the way that is important to me. :)

I hope you enjoyed this story. Don't be shy to review the last chapter hehe!!

Kaya

**Taken by the Phantom!**

**Chapter 17**

My first contractions came a warm morning of May. Erik was sleeping soundly beside me, as I felt my water break. I was eight months and three quarters along, so I was not too worried about the baby's health and with the amount of books I read, I supposed I had nothing to worry about. I was well prepared, but that was only in theory. Though, when the pain started to increase, I realised my readings were not enough.

-"Erik…?" I whispered softly as not to startle him needlessly

His eyes immediately flew open and he frowned, probably seeing the sweat pearling on my forehead. I had felt a slight pain down my back in the last few days, but my naivety kept me blind from what was really happening to me.

Erik sat up with lightening speed then helped me settle in the middle of the bed, propping me up on three pillows, without me having to say anything, he just knew I was in labour. I felt tremendous pain throughout my body and my belly went rigid. I touched it and it felt like rock as the pain shot full force and I could not help from crying out.

The Phantom took position between my legs and helped me bend my knees. He touched me there and frowned again. The pain came again and Erik told me it was already time to push. He ordered me to take deep breaths, and then to begin with the pushing. I did as I was told, naively thinking it would ease that heavy painful feeling, but it didn't, far from it actually.

I pushed and pushed. Erik hummed a song, which made me calm slightly but failed at stopping the pain. I pushed some more. Erik said something about seeing a _head_, though I was too lost in the mist of my mind to understand him and exactly what he meant.

I pushed and pushed again. The pain heightened even more and tears fell on my cheeks. I prayed to my dead ones to protect my child and myself as I pushed and pushed more forcefully. My husband then said something about _shoulders _and it became even more painful between my legs.

Even in my misty state, I did felt the baby coming out and I cried out one last time. Erik stopped humming and I saw him quickly envelope our child in a blanket. It was alive; I could hear it cry. So why was my husband looking so sad? He was looking at our child with…_despair_. He even wept, though, he did tried to hide it from me, but I knew him now. He couldn't hide himself as easily anymore.

-"P…please… let me see my baby." I asked weakly, holding my arms out as straight as I could manage with my tiredness

The Phantom looked into my eyes and I could see hesitation in his golden depths. After a moment though, he nodded, tucking the babe better in its blanket and he carefully placed the little bundle into my arms.

-"It's a boy, Marianne." He murmured, his voice husky as if coming from a very sore throat

_A son, my son, our son. _The baby stopped crying the moment Erik handed him to me and was settled in the cradle of my arms. I gently removed the blanket my husband had placed upon his face and I could not help myself but gasp.

My baby, my poor son, had inherited his father's curse. Though, the deformity wasn't as bad as the Phantom's. Only the right side of his face was touched. The left side was as normal as was mine. It was a shock, yes, but I loved him and he was beautiful nonetheless. He was _my_ baby, deformity or not.

-"I'm sorry, so sorry Marianne." Erik sobbed on the other side of the room, his back on me

I turned my attention from my son to my husband. My poor Erik felt…_guilty_? No, he must not feel this way. This child had his purpose on this Earth, as had Erik.

-"Come here." I said softly, holding my free hand out to him as he turned around and he did take it, then sit on the bed, taking care not to disturb the child. "What's wrong?"

I knew what was wrong, but I needed him to say it. I had to show him it didn't matter to me. If I had had a child like him when I was working as a seamstress, maybe I would've been shocked and terribly upset. But since I came to live with the Phantom of the Opera, I learned to open my mind and see what true beauty was, to see beyond physical appearance.

-"He's like me." Erik mumbled, as he came even closer to me

-"Look at him Erik. He's half you and half me." I smiled. "He's beautiful. Don't push him aside as you were, I beg you."

My husband looked at me with obvious surprise and I urged him to come closer to me with a firm tug on his hand, which was still tightly entwined with mine. He placed an arm around me and I lay my tired head on his shoulder.

Erik gazed down upon our son, touching his face with nervous fingers but he was tender. He caressed his head with nothing else but love and a smile slowly appeared. He bent down to kiss his right cheek. As he straightened, he looked into my eyes, signalling it was my turn and he gave me a long and loving kiss on the lips. He looked back into my eyes, smiling down at me as he brushed a few strands of hair from my face and gave me another kiss, this time on my temple.

-"Erik, I really love Antoine, with all my heart." I said, remembering the name we chose together months ago and I bit my lip before I finally said what I wanted to for the last three months, but only now I found it was true. "And…I love you Erik."

His eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. Instantly, his shoulders hunched and he started shaking with violent sobs. My poor husband; I knew then he never was told these simple words that comes from the heart. I despised those who shunt him from their heart, ignored his talent and gentleness because…well, because he is..._different_.

The Phantom cried for a while, as I rocked our son lovingly. He was awake, his big baby indigo eyes watching me, even though he could not quite see me, from what I read. Erik came back to reality and slowly, he turned to us. He took us both in his arms and it was his turn to rock both I and the baby. He brushed his lips against my brow and finally said what I've been waiting for so long.

-"I love you Marianne, my dear wife, my living bride."

**THE END**

**Author Note; **I know this End comes as a surprise, but do not worry, I do intend to write a sequel, just not now. I hope you enjoyed that little story that was only supposed to be an oneshot. lol I would like to thank all my readers and give a special thanks to my reviewers.

**Thanks to my reviewers **_**(in alphabetical order);**_

_familyguyfreak_

_ foreveramom _

_gravity01_

_ htr17_

_ Katie_

_ KiraraTheNekoDemon_

_ Lady Wen_

_ liVe-yOur-fAntasY_

_ Lorien Urbani_

_ maskedpainter_

_ MetalMyersJason_

_ MJ MOD_

_ Penmora Zenith_

_ phantomadark_

_ pahntommistresschic12 _

_Xela_

Thanks also to those who didn't review or those I may have forgot to mention, in hope you will forgive me. :) And thanks to my friends who are following me and encouraging me since my debut on IMDb.


End file.
